Akatsuki needs what? Deidara  01
by HardcoreLittleChick
Summary: Akasuki need a CHEF, so they kindapp one. But what happens when Deidara and her get on each others nerves and cause turmoil within the Akatsuki core? Better yet, what happens when Deidara realizes he has a thing for her? DeiOC sarcasm and ..maybe a lemon?
1. Chapter 1

NAME: Reika Ishikawa (i picked 2 random names and put em together :D)  
weight: 115lbs

body type: lean, lithe

height; 5'4' and a half

age: 19 years old.

skills: prefers cooking and baking for others as well as playing piano and singing. Fond of all art forms, except abstract because she can't stand it and it doesn't make sense to her.

Personality: can be silly and fun to be around, and is a kind and pleasant person, and everyone is very fond of her. ( more to learn from story )

... Monday's suck I groaned and rolled my lazy ass out of my warm covers, and turned off my alarm clock in frustration. Today I had to work, guarding the front gates of Otogakure. Orochimaru, the acclaimed Otokage -even though Oto no Kuni (the land of sound) never qualified as a hidden village or as having an official shadow, or Kage leader- founder of the village was NOWHERE to be found. Oh well. The village wasn't exactly bountiful in it's number of shinobi. It was maybe a village of 2100 people, and that was about it. We didn't even have an ANBU strike team. How lame. The Land of Rice fields only seemed to have a matter of time before any of the other villages invaded our homelands and took over. Well... then again... everyone else was so scared shitless of the Snake Sanin that none of them would even have the guts to try and attack. Besides... the sound village was small, no doubt about that, but the ninjutsu we knew, that were entirely unbeknownst to the other shinobi villages, were powerful and deadly, not to mention almost undetectable. Yeah being a sound ninja had it's perks... however guarding a gate that barely anyone used wasn't one of them.

Groaning again, I got ready, eating breakfast and getting myself dressed in my jounin uniform, ready to rock and roll ( yeah right... I wish!). Another week of boredom.

Thanks god... really keeping a good look out for my sorry ass aren't ya? i thought bitterly. See that was the thing here in Otogakure... There were enough Jounin to handle any trouble that came our way, but there were also so few of us that there were too many tasks for us to complete. With Orochimaru missing in action, the Jounin elders had to carry on running the town, and it was the younger Jounin like myself who had to take daily shifts from 9 to 5 guarding the gates. There were always 2 guards on duty at a time for each section. There was a front gate, a back gate, and there were guards who watched the skies. I however was the lucky one getting the lone soldier shift. I figured that the elders had realized that should a problem come up... which one NEVER did, that I could easily alert the others for back up should I need it. I fixed my forehead protector onto my belt and walked out the door. The morning air was fresh and the sky was a greyed blue. I wonder if anything interesting will happen one of these days... I touched a finger to my chin thoughtfully. Oh well. Better nothing happen then something horrible right?

Well yeah... like I said... nothing happened. After showering and getting dressed, I hadn't relaxed even a little bit. I dressed in black undergarments, my pyjamas,and a black tight fitting tank-top I had gotten home from duty later than I had expected, and I was restless and left bored out of my mind. And what does one do when they are bored out of their minds?

THEY MAKE CAKE!... yeeeaaahhh... cake...

I got out my ingredients from the fridge. Lucky me... there was just enough to make the cake. My fridge, aside from that was pretty much empty. I gave an exasperated sigh, and threw them together without much thought. Baking was something that came to me naturally. it was rather sad actually. Sometimes the elders would frown on me saying that I should focus more on my trainning then my cooking, usually inbetween mouthfulls of whatever I had brought them that day. My god... people these days have no shame. Oh whatever... I popped teh cake in the oven, that had been set on preheat for 20 minutes. In a matter of less than an hour, the smell of rich dark imported chocolate seeped into the air, seducing the noses of all those passing by. The tantalizing aromas coming daily from my house would often bring people from all over Otogakure. People kept on saying that they were going to send in a good word for me into the famous bakeries in Konohagakure, which is a little ironic considering everyone here hates Konoha... minus myself naturally. I didn't care about who wasn't getting along with who, really. All I wanted to do when I was a kid was to travel and learn. Not just learn to bake either. I wanted to learn the various instruments of the world, see the people, make friends and enjoy myself. However, becoming a shinobi prevented me from doing that. I didn't mind being a shinobi, I really didn't. I often applied my shinobi skills to baking as well, that and a few parlour tricks. My father had been a gambling addict before he died of an unknown cause, so naturally I knew how to play poker with the best of them. Juggling eggs, fruit, or cooking utensils and putting on a show while cooking always something that I took pleasure in doing. People say that I should have openned my own food stand and cooked for people on the spot. I could have made a lot of cash that way I'll admit, but I didn't want people to come to me. I wanted to go out to them. Sitting there waiting for an opportunity wasn't my style. I liked to get out there and take chances and learn for myself, so I could better myself. Maybe one day living secluded in my own village will change into something more adventurous. I could only hope that I'd be able to see that day soon.

I placed my oven mits on and picked the cake out of the oven, setting it down on a wire rack to let it cool. Placing it down carefully in the middle of the counter, I peeled my hands and arms out of the mits and walked away to my futon. My appartment was really small, but it was all I could afford at the moment. No one in my village ever got much for missions and duties, seeing as there weren't very many that involved any of us leaving the village's borders. Most of the villagers made their livings off of the rice plantations which were bountiful year-round due to moderate climates. But unless you worked in the rice trading business, then you proabably didn't have a decent living. All I had was a kitchen and a futon, and a stack of my favourite books that i've had for ages. Some of them I've had since I was a child. They held some of the better memories for me and I just didn't have the heart to throw them away. There were a couple cases of instruments that I've gotten over the years. A flute, an electric keyboard, and an acoustic guitar. I played many tunes and learned a lot, including theory among other things. I had a few sketchbooks as well that were scattered across the futon which was currently in it's seating position, as opposed to it's bed-type one. There was an exact picture of a statue in the center of Otogakure which I had admired so much. I would go there until I had finished the picture. I enjoyed having artistic talents. Being an artist held so many benefits, and it makes me smile when I think of what I'm capable of. The cake had cooled and I pulled it out of the pan. I got chills up my spine from the cold rush of air that suddenly passed though the window. I shivered and whipped around. I knew I left the window open... but hardly a crack. A gust that large couldn't have...

"Smells great... whacha makin', un?" I whipped around.

"...holy shit!" I mumbled. There were to men in black cloaks with red clouds embroidered on them. I recognized them instantly. They were two S-class criminals from the Akatsuki organisation. The one that spoke had long blond hair and a smoothe deep tone of voice as he spoke. His gaze seared me down to my core. he was playing with something in his hand, as I looked from him to his partner. His hair was short, red, and wild, the both of them looking to be very young. Now being trainned by Orochimaru himself, even if it was only for a short period of time, I knew that he had once been a member, but to think they'd appear in my apartment was just absolutely ridiculous! I had taken off all of my weapons and they weren't within my reach. I had a butterknife, but what could that do to heavily armed and dangerous shinobi? I was out of options and I was willing to try anything if it meant escaping alive.

Note to self: ALWAYS KEEP WEAPONS HANDY...

I threw the butterknife at the wall behind them. It stuck into the hard plaster.

" You missed, un!" said the blond again, smirking at my 'so-called' poor aim. I performed three handseals, muttering the name of the jutsu. They looked back as the knife started projecting sound waves. They looked back and I was gone. Little did they know I was already behind them. I flashed away to grab my kunai, and flung two specially designed one at their backs. They made direct hits before they had a chance to react. The kunai themselves looked ordinary but there was a type of seal engraved in them underneath the grip tape on their hilts. When they went to pull the kunai out of their backs, they realized they couldn't actually move properly. The soundwaves I set off will effect anyone who comes in contact with one of the special kunai. The sound waves act like radio shockwaves, and disables the opponent to move quickly, a long with leaving them in a minor genjutsu, giving them the illusion that the user of the jutsu has incredible speed and often cant be seen when running. I hopped out my window and ran as fast as I could, but apparantly one of them had set off an explosion. It wasn't big but it shook the walls of the building, and probably broke through my ninjutsu. I cursed underneath my breath as the blong openned the window and set off after me. By now, the entire neighbourhood was looking out their windows. Several shinobi rushed to the scene, to see what had made the noise. I cursed again. The blond had ditched his cloak in the room and was now coming after me on foot. It was far too dark to notice that he wasn't from the village. I sped as fast as I could towards the gates. I cursed myself. Amazing how I was also born with a natural ability to jinx things into happening by simply talking about them, isn't it?

I wanted to look back, but I didn't need to. My apartment was probably being ravaged by the redhead as I spoke. Thank god I cleaned everything the other day... wait a sec! Why am I thinking about that? I'm being chased by two S-Class criminals! GOD AM I STUPID?!!!

I ran, and ran, and ran. Some Jounin tried to stop me along the way but I kept pushing past them screaming at them to stear everyone clear of my path. I didn't have much time to explain to them, but they knew I'd do whatever it'd take to protect the village. I felt the two of them running behind me now, the two cloaked crooks on my tail. I sped up the pace, increasing the flow of chakra in my legs. I'll be damned if I slip up and get my ass caught. Suddenly I couldn't feel their chakra anymore, just like before they appeared in my appartment. I braced myself quickly for anything that would have happened, but what actually happened was not something I could avoid.

" FUCK!" I cussed loudly. The redhead appeared right infront of me, and there was no way I could escape. I stopped dead before smashing into him. He seemed to be carrying a rather large bag, the straps slung over both of his shoulders. The blond grabbed my -or moreso my kage bunshin's- shoulder.

" You going to finally co-opperate now, yeah?" said the blond again. He seemed to be the only one interested in talking. The redhead just looked at me amused. I masked my chakra as best as I could and ran as far away and as fast as possible. As soon as the blond touched the doppelganger, it spoke.

" Not quite." It disappeared with a smirk and poof.

" She's trickier than we had originally thought, un?" The blond mused.

"Indeed," the redhead agreed, a look of amusement gracing his features as well.

" Well... in that case, un."

I didn't know what happened, but suddenly there were bombs flying through the night air. They were taking the form of animals, but as soon as they got close they exploded. I hadn't heard anything up until this point. Nothing other then the rapid pounding of my heart, and my quickened footsteps.

' WHY ME???!!' came my frantic thoughts. 'I don't even know what they want! Why are they after ME???'

I looked above. Through the treetops came a sound. But not just a sound... a voice...

"KATSU!"

I looked to my right, and there a swarm of clay insects exploded.

"SHIT!" I mentally kicked myself for giving away my position by my careless yelling, but at this rate they'd be able to find me no matter what I did to conceal myself. I was as good as dead. But I had a chance, and that was to dodge everything and run like fuck!

I back-pedelled, narrowly avoiding the blast, and dropped to the earth. I made four tsuchi bunshins of myself from the earth, and took off in all different directions. Out of the now five me's I was the one second furthest to the right. I still had a few more tricks up my sleeve. They wouldn't get to me just yet. Doing the dumb thing, teh real me ran out into the open plain, while the others ran into more secluded, and safe areas, though I'm sure the blond bomber flying on his large bird above would feel free to dump his clay creations upon them, taking out the forest as well. Little do they know that I can switch places with the my bunshins as I please. If they targetted teh real me, as long as there remainned another doppelganger, I'd be alright until the last one goes. That's why I had to keep myself alive and running. The ones in the forest would hardly be able to forsee and attack from above like that. If I could fool them into believing that I sent a bunshin out into the open, I could run and run until they figured me out. By then, I could have easily created more, and with my bunshin swapping, it'd be barder than it looks for even highly skilled shinobi such as themselves... I just hope I can last it out... I never even go to eat my cake. MY GOD, I'm running for my life and all I can think about it bloody cake! I have serious priority issues!


	2. Chapter 2

last time; If I could fool them into believing that I sent a bunshin out into the open, I could run and run until they figured me out. By then, I could have easily created more, and with my bunshin swapping, it'd be barder than it looks for even highly skilled shinobi such as themselves... I just hope I can last it out... I never even go to eat my cake. MY GOD, I'm running for my life and all I can think about it bloody cake! I have serious priority issues!

START: No luck. One of my two persuers flung something at me, which, thanks to my severely accute hearing, sounded exactly like a kunai flying through the air. But something was wrong. The sound was slower and not sleek, but rather damp.

"Shit!" I dodged the attack and kept on running. I'm sure that by now they had figured me out. They knew no normal bunshin would dodge an attack so flawlessly... okay is it just me or am I starting to sound a bit high on myself? I picked up the pace as best as I could without letting my chakra levels rise too much. Now another sound...  
'... FUCK' my thoughts screamed. 'He's using senbon needles!' I dodged them as best as possible avoiding every single one. And I couldn't help but notice that they once again still had that same damp sound. Usually senbon had a sharp whizzing sound. But this was more like a wet flapping against the air. It was almost like there was some sort of liquid substance on the weapons. Dodging the needles was beginning to force me into me into the way of the darkened forest. I had no choice. I jumped in, avoiding the attacks, though I was urging to run back out to where I could see better in the moonlight. I'd be safe for the moment, but to insert clich's where they're due, I wasn't out of the woods yet, those woods being filled with weapons covered in unknown substances, bombs, black cloaks, and bad hairstyles. I heard distant bangs, probably the blond ravaging the woods with his bombs. I thanked the gods for placing the fertile land where the rice fields grew on the eastern side of the village. The borders and forest area here were located in the western most parts of the Sound Country. Safe in my dark hiding spot they wouldn't be able to see me properly, unless they had more tricks up there sleeves then I was prepared to handle. I had nothing left to protect me. I had only the two kunai and I had used it already used them in my appartment. All I had was my pouch full of medicine and soldier pills. Why were there only two kunai around at the time? I groaned at myself. Who knew that I'd need to be prepared for sudden attacks like this. No wonder the elders frowned on my so damn much. Now I knew why, and I was beginning to regret ever taking an interest in other things. 'Damn me...'

I performed some hand-seals and created four kagebunshins. Once again I did the same thing, setting off in all different directions. I needed to run towards the Fire Country. If I could make it there then I could get the strength I needed to defeat the two shinobi. I was a mid-to- close range fighter, and unfortunately I was dealing with a long and a mid-to-long-range fighter. My kekkei genkai could help me, but it wouldn't do much in the long run. Yeah I'd be able to read into the minds of my attackers, feel, hear, see, think, smell, and touch everything that they touced, and also hear what they say to others, but I had nothing except ninjutsu and genjutsu to help me now, and I very much doubt I could take them out with taijutsu. I checked my watch. From the moon shining through the trees, I could make out the hands that read 1:45 a.m.

"Fuck almighty!" I breathed in frustration. It'd take me another 8 hours to get to Konoha, and I was growing more and more tired. I just got back from duty, and a mission a couple days before that. I still wasn't up to parr with my rest and relaxation, and my chakra levels weren't exactly maxed out either. I'd just have to take my chances and evade them with doppelgangers... if I was meant to live through tonight, then they'd be lost in the midst of my shadow and earth clones. Maybe if I came across a thunder storm on my way I could use Rai bunshin no jutsu, and attack them. It probably wouldn't work, but atleast their bombs wouldn't stand a chance in the diffusing lightning shocks. I learned from an early age how to diffuse bombs of all types, and I also learned that lightning always conquers earth and water. There are the very few cases where it wouldn't work, but that was something that I probably wouldn't, or moreso I hope I wouldn't have to run into. Snags were the last thing I needed. Though if I could land a hit, the damaging effect of the lightning doppelgangers could lead anywhere from minor to major paralysis, even death by electrocution, though it would depend on how much chakra was infused in each one. I ran through the forested terrain, nearing the border of the country. It'd take me maybe an hour to get into the Fire Country, and another five to reach the gates of Konohagakure. I kept going, but the blasts kept coming nearer. I couldn't sense the presence of two of my bunshins. He's taken out two, and now he had six left to deal with, counting my newly made ones. 'Damn it all...' I could only do so much without putting myself out into the open again.

"KATSU!"

And there it was again! 'Shit... There goes the third tsuchi bunshin.' I kept on running south. How long would they keep persuing me?

Four hours later, they were still right behind me. I kept them busy with my constant doppelganger making, but they still managed to get even closer to me, nearly striking me with their weapons, which I had found out were drenched in poison- unfortunately a senbon needle had reflected off another sending it whizzing past my side, grazing my arm- and their bombs, which had only seemed to get larger and larger. I activated my kekkei genkai briefly to listen to what they were saying. The one that I recognised to be the blond had said,

" She's becoming more and more of a pain, un. I guess I'll just have to kick things up a notch with my C2, yeah."

A smoothe lazy voice, which I assumed to be the other one, replied with,

" She's doesn't realize that the further she runs south, the easier she's making it on us, though it'd be much better if she'd just retire from this little tirade of hers. She only has ninjutsu to defend herself. I have all her weapons here."

My eyes widenned. The massive bag on his shoulders had all of my stuff?! So there's a possibility that they wouldn't want to kill me. Though they could just be stealing my weapons. 'Damn. I have no time to think about this right now...' I checked my watch again.

"Fuck it!" I mumbled angrily. I couldn't see sht! I was exhausted, and in need of a break. I had taken a soldier pill a long time ago, and despite it's lasting effects and boost of energy, I was probably going to feel the after effects from not eating anything before hand. My stomach growled violently, flipping itself inwards, tossing and turning. The pain was surprisingly excruciating, and I felt like throwing up the contents of my empty tummy. This was bad. Another four bunshin distroyed and another 6 made. I figured I'd change it up slightly. The more bunshin, the better my chances of confusing them and slipping away. My breath was ragged and my heart wouldn't stop pounding. I was running out of chakra, and my stomach still insisted of flipping cirles, inside-out and backwards. I prayed and hoped to last out to Konoha with everystep that I took. Part of me wanted to drop to the ground and cry, and scream. I was cramping up badly, and the feelings only got worse. I felt like I had gotten punched, and winded of my breath. My left arm stung like crazy, the effects of the poison setting my body on fire. It was too much of an annoyance, but if I wanted to keep my ass alive I'd just have to make it to the hidden leaf village. I picked up the pace again, while my eyes started to burn. It was hard to see completely straight. There were multicoloured dots enclosing on my vision, and my heart beat became a little too erratic for my liking. If they didn't kill me, then the poison would.

'I CAN'T DIE NOW! NOT UNTIL I REACH KONOHA' Thoughts screamed from my brain, and shook my insides. Every fiber in my body was feeling the effects of the poison more and more. How long would it take to reach Konohagakure? And just how strong is this poison? This is what it does from grazing me? I figured that I shouldn't risk it but I did anyway. Activating my kekkei genkai again, I heard them talking in the distance.

" Where the hell is that damn woman, hmm?" The blond's tone was clearly beginning to sound really aggravated. I growled in anger. 'OH FUCK YOU BLONDIE!'

" Once we find her, she'll be more than easy enough to take hold of. But I agree, this is beginning to get quite troublesome indeed." I released my kekkai genkai before they could notice the chakra difference.

More time passed and the sky was getting lighter. I checked my watch again. 6:49 a.m. I was getting closer. I couldn't stand it any longer. I forced myself to sprint faster, my chakra level going up a fraction or two. Hopefully they wouldn't notice much. I created more kagebunshins and sent them off. They'd distroyed all of my others so far. If I needed to switch places then I'd need some more. Even more time passed, and the sun peaked over the clouds and into the morning sky. Again, more time went by. A half hour, maybe more, but it didn't matter. There stood the gates with two Kohoha jounin standing guard. This was the last time I'd have to risk being out in the open. I had gone through thick and rugged terrain, even open and deadly to get here. Had I not used shadow and earth clones, I'd have died for sure. Covered in sweat, I raised the chakra levels in my legs and took off as fast as I could. For what seemed like the hundredth time, I felt the shockwave of a bomb. The shinobi at the gate blocked my path. I screamed at them;

" AKATSUKI ARE AFTER ME! PLEASE LET ME THROUGH!"

One of them was about to, but the other asked where I was from.

" I'm from the land of rice fields and I'm unarmed, please help me."

" We'd need to see some identification." relpied the same one who had been hesiatnt before.

They waited for me to present what I had, but as I had none, I yelled in frustration, practically crying,

" WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! AKATSUKI'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, JUST ALERT YOUR ANBU!" The guards began to argue, and as I was about to turn and run around to the other side, I felt a sharp pain my back.  
I dropped to my knees crying.  
I glared at the guards, my vision completely hazed.

" You're all fucking assholes... I hope Konoha burns to the ground!" My words were filled with hate, but they were weak with poison and tears.

I dropped to the ground, as everything went black. Damn it! I got hit with their poisoned kunai. I was dead for sure. Why wouldn't they help me. Kaa-san...

Her face was everywhere, racing through my thoughts as my life flashed before me. The one thing I wanted more than anything right now... to hug her and cry in her arms... Mommy...

Jounin's POV

They stood there. Akatsuki. My teammate tried to sound the alarm, but was killed on sight before it could happen.

A blond haired man jumped down off a large bird that hovered in the sky. I'll be taking her with us now, yeah." There was a devious smirk spread from one side of his face to the other.

No one's POV

"KATSU!"

The remainning guard dropped dead, as a large white grasshoper landed on his leg, and exploded him into oblivion. Grabbing the girl, carefully and carrying her bridal style, he looked down at the sleeping girl.

" Bakayarou... you just had to run and cause problems didn't you? All we wanted to do was talk, un." His tone was mocking, and his smirk could've even put the devil himself to shame.

Jumping back onto the bird, they flew away before any of the Konoha shinobi appeared on the scene.

" Hnn... she didn't have anything to defend herself so she used basic techniques to avoid us," mused the red head, as he closed the scroll with which he summoned his Karasu puppet.

" I'm surprised she got to where she did. Trying to get a stronger village to help her, only to be turned down in what she thought to be her time of need, yeah. Who would have thought her basic techniques, could have gotten around us so easily, un. I wonder what Leader-sama would say if he heard, hmm." The blond shook his head, slightly amused, but his look said that he didn't want to find out what was in store for them, once they returned.


	3. Chapter 3

last time; " AKATSUKI ARE AFTER ME! PLEASE LET ME THROUGH!"

" We'd need to see some identification."

" WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! AKATSUKI'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!  
I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, JUST ALERT YOUR ANBU!"

I dropped to my knees crying.  
I glared at the guards, my vision completely hazed.

Her face was everywhere, racing through my thoughts as my life flashed before me.  
The one thing I wanted more than anything right now... to hug her and cry in her arms... Mommy...

Story Resumes: I pressed down the keys on the electric piano in the living room.  
The mid-day sun shinned through the open window, the light summer breeze blowing gently at the white lace curtains. My voice rang out.

" Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping...Hello..."

More words, more piano keys, and my mother. She came into the room suddenly surprising me.  
She sat down beside me on the leather piano seat and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" That's my good girl. You're so talented." Her smile was as perfect and warm as one might imagine.  
I twore me inside. My stomach tightenned so much I wanted to vomit. I missed her so much. I couldn't believe it.  
As a tear rolled down my cheek, I noticed there was still my voice singing away though my lips were unmoving.

"... I'm still here... All that's left of yesterday..."

I sprang out of slumber, my heart still beating as rapidly as before. A single tear strolled down my cheek. My surroundings had changed from the open grassy plain before the leaf village gates, to concrete walls.  
I breathed in heavily as I picked myself off of the white bedsheets. I tried to inhale, but it proved to be harder than I expected. My heart felt like it had swelled into my throat, pouding viciously as if it were struggling to beat with life. I sucked in as much of the earthy smelling air as possible. The air smelled like damp soil, and it only made my stomach churn over and over again.

My head spun about rapidly, my diziness and sick feelings growing by the second. A familiar lazy voice sounded from my left.

" Well, well... You're up a little earlier than I expected."

I raised my eyebrow, getting more pissed off by the second. _**'Damn these fucking kids for kidnapping me...'**_**  
**The more bitter thoughts that I had, the more my head seemed to spin. I dropped the look of attitude, though as I spoke it seemed that my voice hadn't done the same.

"Mind telling me why the hell you kidnapped my sorry ass?"

I massaged my temples briefly before turning to my left to see the red head sitting at a wooden desk.

He appeared to be working on what I could make out to be a puppet. I shot a searing gaze at his back, and in turn he twisted his torso, his eyes meeting mine, locking gazes for a moment. His face bore and amused look.  
He could easily tell that I was uneasy in my seat and his bored stare let sick amusement seep around his features.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just sit tight... oh and one more thing... try not to do anything rash..." He gave me a last amused look and a curt chuckle, then turned back to his puppet work.I wasn't amused at all, but clearly he found my current position funny. Hell, I'll bet on the inside he was laughing his fucking ass off at me. **'Fucking bastard! I'd kick his ass, if only I had my weapons.'** Another dizzy spell shot through me and overwhelmed my nervous system for a few seconds. I trembled from the after math of the poison. I clutched my head as another massive sharp pain thrashed its way through my brain.

" Damn... what kinda poison was that?"

My vision slipped in and out of focus, and I squinted repeatedly trying to see straight. I waited for his reply once again, though he didn't turn around to face me this time.

" A poison of my own creation." His tone was lazy, yet had an undertone suggesting how proud he was of making his own toxins. Perhaps it wasn't even just the fact that he could formulate such a powerful poison, but the fact that he made all of his deadly creations. Who knows, and I mean... really... who cares?

"So, if you're not going to tell me why I'm here, can you atleast tell me who you are, and why you and that effeminite blond wear those weird ridiculous cloaks?"

The door to the room openned as I spoke, and an angry male voice, deeper than the red head's spoke out.

" HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING EFFEMINITE,...UN?!"

I turned around to see the blond right up in my face, clearly pissed at the insult.

" Chill Blondie... I'm just tellin' it like it is." I stated raising an eyebrow at the young man who was now completely red in the face. His glare seared into me like thousands of red-hot knives. I lowered my eyebrow but returned his look of scorn with a calm collected look. I decided to give it up. _**'Until I understand my purpose here it'd be stupid for me to go and get my ass killed by one of them, especially this psycho blond'**_ I thought turning my gaze to the red-head who laughed at my insults to the blond.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SASORI-DANNA, HMM?!" The blond was still angry, a crazed comical look peeking over his face.I looked blankly between the two, my eyes switching every couple blinks from one to the other.

" As the brat there beside you said, I'm Sasori. The brat's Deidara. Once you meet with Leader-sama you'll understand everything, as well as learn the names of all of the other members. Oh, right, and be sure to address all members of Akatsuki as senpai or sama, unless otherwise instructed... Deidara will be taking you to meet with him shortly." Deidara wrinkled his nose in disgust.

" HEY! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO TAKE HER, HMM?" the blond said raising his voice again.

" Because I said so. Now help her up." Sasori had turned back to his craftsman ship -or so I would have called it anyway...  
-completely ignoring Deidara's protests.

" I can get up myself, just take me to see this 'leader-sama' of yours." I couldn't help but stick an underlayer of sarcasm as I addressed their leader. It wouldn't have been 'me' otherwise. I had this natural tendancy, or need even, to push people's buttons.  
It'd be interesting to see how far I could push a bunch of S-Class criminals. _**' Good luck boys, and have fun...'**_ No matter what purpose they had for me here, I was going to make it miserable for each and everyone of them. Lets see how far I can push them before they kill me. I got up without too much difficulty and tied my hair up with a hair tie that had somehow still remained around my wrist even after all the hell I went through trying to escape these crazy motherfuckers.

" Oh another thing, Sasori-senpai..." He turned to me, once again ignoring the blond who continued to glare and pout at his higher-up. I chose to use senpai as my respecting term, seing as senpai -for me anyway- signified having a higher up, who was more experienced that you. Sama on the other hand had this air importance that I loathed to say when addressing someone who didn't deserve it. So senpai it was.  
_**'Oh god... I have to call the dumb blond that don't I? ...Aww man this blows!'**_

"... my stuff? I know you brought it with you, but where is-"

"-How the hell do you know we brought your stuff with us, ...hmm? You ditched, running like a little girl while Sasori-danna grabbed it all, ...yeah."

_**'Stupid blond interrupting me. Gahh!'**_

" I used my kekkei genkai... duh! Some S-Class criminal you are! You don't even know the abilities of the person you're kidnapping?!" I turned to Sasori in disbelief. "Is this kid for real?" I asked mockingly, pointing over my shoulder to the blond. Sasori gave an amused look, while Deidara looked like he was on the verge of having a tantrum.  
" Is he your newest member or what? Hard to believe he's a member at all, considering how bloody effeminite he is." Sasori let out a mocking laugh, still a smirk of amusement plastered over his flawless features. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was all fake. His skin was unnaturally perfect. But what's it to me anyway?

I listenned to his reply to my many Deidara-insults, or questions, whichever you'd wanna call them.

" No... Hidan is our newest member. Deidara here, is our second newest member. He's been here however, for a while."

( Is that right? Isn't Deidara the newest member before Hidan? I know Tobi is the newest since Hidan, after Sasori dies ofcourse.  
Message me if I'm wrong please :)

" Is that so? Well... brats will be brats I guess, though I suppose it doesn't help that the kid's blond..." I said peering at Deidara through the corners of my eyes. Again he sprang one of those pissed off comical looks -that often made anime characters look constipated- my way.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A KID, ...HMM?! I'M 21 FRICKEN' YEARS OLD!! I'M OLDER THAN YOU, ...UN!!!" He was still red in the face, and the more I thought about it, the more cute it became. _**'Yes, Yes. Aww look at the cute little blond girl.  
She's so cute having her little 'four-year-old's' tantrum. God, I can be sarcastic bitch'**_

" Ohh... so you did do some of your homework on me, did you? Well, my age didn't help you much in avoiding my bunshins now did it?" I said testily.

" WHY YOU" Not being able to anything he turned to his higher-up"... Sasori-danna..." He clenched his fists, on the verge of another outburst.

"Why don't you go take Ishikawa-san to see Leader-sama now?" Sasori said becoming annoyed with the blond's constant yelling.

" Screw her! I say you just end things right now and turn her into one of your human puppets. She'd be more useful that-" Sasori interrupted the blond, loosing his patience again. He clearly didn't like waiting for Deidara to comply with his orders.

"-Why don't you take her before I turn YOU into a puppet. Go. NOW!" Sasori's tone was surprisingly calm sounding despite his annoyance with him.  
Deidara gulped, and said little else aside from a nervous,

" H-Hai!" He grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me out of the room. It seemed he was in such a hurry to leave the room, that he pulled a little extra hard, literally flinging me out the door. I could feel my arm tighten at the socket, my limbs creaking in protest.  
The door shut abruptly, and I stumbled into the dark hallway. The earthen smell was even stronger out here. Damn. _**'Where the hell is this place built?'**_

I rubbed my shouder with a light pressure massage, trying to shake off the pain of his hand jerking my arm forward.

"Teme!" I mumbled. And I with good reason. He was a bastard, and even if he was older by two years, he still did act like a brat, especially in defeat. He glared at me turning around, and stopping briefly. I glared right back. I noted that he had some sort of scope thing positionned over his left eye. It was kind of hard to see before, due to the thick mass of golden bangs he had hanging over it. He turned back pulling me faster, tightenning his grip. He probably smirked when he heard me grumble from the strain on my wrist, the leather of his glove twisting burns in my skin. I would have made an appology, but I guess that if this was the only punishment he could bestow on me for making fun of him, then I had more to relish for making fun of him, than he did for hurting my wrist. Besides, so far it seemed like Sasori thought that I was somewhat okay... or maybe it was just because I was making fun of his partner.

_**'Okay... Shit!'**_ His grip around my wrist was really tight, almost like a vice, strangling the life out of my hand. It was really starting to hurt,  
not to mention the fact that it was going numb. I cursed myself for being such a bloody pussy, especially at a time like this. I stumbled to keep up with him, as he nearly dragged me down the torch-lit halls of the apparant underground lair. It was an awkward mix of cool earthen atmosphere with the blazing heat of the flaming torches as we passed. My wrist was throbbing. _**'Damn... maybe I should appologize to him...  
Naww. He probably wouldn't let go if I begged him to. Besides... I can deal with a little pain right? I was probably going to be killed by one  
of them eventually, so what did this matter?'**_

We must have passed 15 different doors. It seemed the deeper we went, the more the pressure in the atmosphere grew, and it tooks it's tole on my ears,  
which popped and squeeked under the strain. That could only mean we were going deeper underground, unless they'd built this thing in a mountain.  
Hey, it's not like it'd be hard with Deidara's explosive techniques... _Okay...on second thought_, now that I think about the mess and the dangers that would  
present with blowing a mountain up, I'm beginning to think it IS an underground lair after all.

Deidara finally stopped in front of one. It wasn't any different from all of the other doors down here, but then again why would the Leader of an evil organisation have a different door in an underground lair? This wasn't some big cheesy spy movie after all. I watched as he placed his other gloved hand to the door and gave a backhanded double knock. A faintly muffled voice sounded from behind the door, or atleast to Deidara it might have sounded muffled. My accute hearing picked up every ounce of his tone. It was a fairly deep, deeper than Deidara's for sure, and sounded tougher, ...and less like a sleeze. No offence Deidara..._cough_

Taking his free hand, he seized the bronze-coloured doorhandle, and twisted it. There was a soft click, and he openned it gently, while practically throwing me dead center in the room, though a lot less violently than before. The little bitch probably just didn't want to make a bad impression infront of the leader, though I'm sure it didn't make that much of a difference.

" Ass hole..." I growled angrily. The pain in my wrist shot through me like a bullet. My hand had gone numb up until he had released me. I forgot he was even holding my wrist to begin with... _**'You're going to regret it Blondie, so help me god, you WILL regret it!'**__ I stored the thought away for later._

I stumbled into the new space. I didn't make a sound this time, seeing as I was kind of growing used to it thanks to Blondie over there. A woman walked out of the room soon after I steadied myself. She had light blue hair and an interesting flower pinned along side the bun she wore. She wore a lot of dark makeup, typically eyeshadow, and she had a labret piercing, a silver stud protruding below her bottom lip. She eyed me as she exited the leader's dark quarters. She too wore an Akatsuki cloak. _**'Well that makes for two girls in Akatsuki'**_ I thought mockingly, my mind drifting to my current escort. _**'Damn is it ever easy to make fun of that kid. I almost feel sorry for him. But then... I mean... I guess that when it comes down to it, I really do.'**_ I myself have had my share of teasing over the years. I was as cute a button as a baby, but then I was hardly that growing up. Everyone had made fun of me all of my life. I often had no friends. I had hated everyone so much for it, and was down on myself all the time. I ended up going insane from it, and one day I took a kunai to my face.  
Call me crazy, but I did. I coudn't stand it anymore. If I was really that ugly then that was fine. I'll just make it so that I'm so ugly that they'll be to scared to come near me. I had disfigured my face to the point where that indeed was the case. But all of the adults around me had come near me asking what had caused such wounds. I never answered them, but then my mom had died in an enemy attack. My mom had never been a ninja, seeing as how she hated fighting. That in the end had caused her death. Sometimes I thought it had been me. That I had caused her death. I was so ugly that I made her go away. But wasn't that what I wanted? Didn't I want to make myself so ugly that people would go away? In the midst of my despair, I had met a man. He had looked down on my despair with a smile, and offered me solace and peace of mind, in exchange for my utmost loyalty. It was like having a father. No matter what he thought of me, he had taken care of me, brought me up to my feet, and raised me into a strong willed and powerful individual.

I had remained with him until I was 13, where I had moved on to take the chunin exams, and later the jounin exams. I had come so far, and with hardly seeing my sensei afterward. But I remainned greatful to him. He even had his deciple, Kabuto, heal the would-be permanently damaging effects of what I had done. Orochimaru had told me that once a man had told him that he was the child of a demon, but that after moping about it, he took the advantage of it, and fuelled himself with others insults, using the influence of others' animosity towards him and using to get stronger, then proving them to be inferior. While now, it seems like an angered act of vengeance to all those who have been against him, at the time, and sometimes even still, it seemed like a hell of a way to gauge oneself. So I strived forward to be just like him in that way. He had given me the power and the will to be different and accept it. Though I was much less filled with malice, and spite, and without a passionate loathing towards Konohagakure, I took his influence and did many great things with it. I had made friends, and formed bonds that I cherished with others. Throughout the years, my friends, all jounin, chunin, and genin alike, died off in battle. I was the only one who somehow remained alive. I didn't quite understand it, though I was kind of a better ninja than them, but I don't wanna sound high on myself. They all came from loving families and had lives that were going well for them. They were all smart and talented individuals, yet they had died painful and terrible deaths. I hadn't. I had no one other than them, but I remainned alive. I'm sure that all of their parents had cursed me atleast once. Them losing their child over no one losing me. I mean, friends would get over it right? A parent would mourn their child forever. Wasn't that right? It was awful to think about, but, heh, well... it was true. I'd watched all those who mattered to me the most fade. As for me? I was just some punk-ass kid who cut a deal with death one too many times. And now I was here.

Getting back to the blue haired chick... Akatsuki didn't exactly seem like a  
"girl-friendly" organisation. I wonder..._**'Is she the leader's girlfriend or something?'**_ The door shut behind her, and I turned my attention to the current  
situation; 'Trying to get the Leader of Akatsuki to NOT kill me.'

There was a desk towards the back wall of the room. Neat files of whatever the leader had were stacked up metal rack to his right. There was a black chair  
where he sat. He was a young man, no older than 27 (or so I should think), with vibrant coloured hair. He had several piercings all over.  
_**' DEAR SWEET JESUS...'**_ I thought as he removed his hands away from his face. I mean, yeah I had several ear piercings, and two eyebrow piercings  
( HLC: Did I mention the eyebrow piercings before? Oo? I don't think I did... sorry peeps) but god damn! I can only imagine how much his must have hurt.  
He had snake bites ( two piercings under his bottom lip close enough together so that it looks like a snake bite) and three bars through the bridge of his frickin'  
nose for Pete's sake! I mean, hell, they were pretty damn bad-ass, but still... OWWW!! How much pain this guy could take, I didn't know, but if it was as much  
as I thought, I REALLY didn't want to learn where else that guy was pierced. I kept a straight face and diverted my thoughts away from the many things I  
considered painful to be his possible pleasure. I had to admit though. Aside from his weird swirly eyes, he was pretty freakin' hot! He smirked at me.

" You had nothing but ninjutsu to deffend you, and you avoided a skilled bomber, and a deadly puppet master with just kagebunshin? I must say, that's pretty  
impressive." He paused waiting for any comments I might have had. I figured that if I can play friendly with him, he might let me off a little easier.  
_**'Just act sinister'**_ I told myself.

" Well..." I shrugged. " I had two S-Class criminals tailing my ass. I just couldn't let them get me that easily. Though if it makes you feel any better about their  
abilities, they were very tough to get by." I crossed my arms, shifting my weight to my right leg. I grinned darkly at him." _Sneeky_ even." He gave an amused  
chuckle at my dark sarcasm.

" So, you're no doubt wondering why you've been brought to such a dismal place?" I nodded my head once assuringly. He then continued. " Well, Reika-chan,"  
_**'What the fuck is he using a familiar title for? I clearly don't know him, so why? Does he plan on turning my into his little pet or something?'**_ I thought bitterly. I brightenned up, my bitterness changing to a dark humour. Yes children, that's how it works in order for me. Bitter to dark humour_**'Oh well... atleast he's good looking. Being his pet wouldn't be that bad... if that's what he had in mind.'**_ I shuddered at my last thought. _**' WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING ABOUT?!'**_

"Akatsuki is an organization consisting of 9, and only 9 members. It's filled with exceptionally talented shinobi, of various countries, ranging in age, and ability."

_**'Yeah, yeah jackass... get the point already.'**_

" Unfortunately... there isn't a single member here who can cook."

His words caught me a little offguard. How the hell did he know that I...? Maybe the villagers weren't kidding when they said they'd put in a 'good word' for me.  
I repeated his words, in a much more 'me' fashion.

" Okaay... so you went through the _all the trouble_ of sending two of your men all the way over to **Otogakure**, just to kidnapp my sorry ass, and bring it ...wherever  
we are, just so I can _cook_ for you and your goons?" He nodded, but I continued as if I didn't understand. "I had two _S-Rank criminals_ bust into my appartment after I finished my shower, chase me and _**poison**_me, setting off explosions in the middle of Otogakure, waking up the entire town, causing a massive ruckus, scaring innocent children, alerting _**all**_ the Jounin and Jounin elders in my village, _**all**_ to get my _flipping attention?" _I was getting more and more pissed off by the second. Had I known his capabilities, and had my weapons, this guy'd be **toast**. Even being hot wouldn't help this guy against my wicked wrath of sound.  
_**'Why the hell do I keep bringing that up?'**_

He didn't speak, but more cleared his throat.

" I mean, **DUDE! C'MON!** You could've atleast sent a fake letter telling me I've been offered a job as a chef somewhere, then dropped the bomb on me. I mean,  
did you really have to go through all that bullshit just to have me kidnapped?" He snapped a little, raising his voice.

" Well I didn't count on you using some weird unknown jutsu, disabling them from moving, alerting your village, then running all the way to Konohagakure for  
help!" _**' Whoops...I think I pissed him off... so much for **_'Trying to get the Leader of Akatsuki to NOT kill me' I thought with my usual sarcasm.

" Well, no offence, but that'd be your fault for not counting on a counter attack like that, and also for not doing your homework properly on your 'kindappee'.  
No wonder Blondie out there didn't know shit." I gave him a stern look.

" Look, seeing as you brought me all the bloody way out here, I'll work for you. I did want an excuse to get out of that village anyway, so I won't argue any further, but if I'm to stay here, then I have a few conditions."

" You're in no position to be making demands here, Princess." I could catch a slightly more angered tone in the underlayers of his breath, but he still kept most  
of his composure._**'Princess? Who the hell do you think you're talking to here, jackass?'**_

" Well then I guess you have no cook. Trust me, if you think that there's nothing I can do to blast my way out of here, just because your lackeys got me while  
I was asking Konoha for help, then think again. You are obviously unaware of my abilities if you couldn't predict a simple counter attack. I'm a Jounin, not stupid!"  
_**'That was the biggest fucking bluff I think I've ever told in my life, but I hope it works.'**_Well actually, it wasn't entirely a bluff. I could probably make it out of there just maybe not as easily as I'd lead on. He stared me down a minute, almost like he could sense me bluffing... or could he? If I could make him doubt  
himself, I'd get what I wanted for sure. I mean, if I'm going to be cooking for a bunch of cloaked crooks with bad hair-do's than I should at least try to milk them  
for whatever I could, you know?

I kept my gaze dead serious, blocking out all ways for him to break through and see to the parts of my story that were nothing more that mere talk. Finally after  
what seemed like much thought, he gave a hesitant reply.

" Fine. Set your conditions, but I'll decide which one's to grant you." His gaze narrowed and met mine forcefully. It's was as if he was still trying to catch a bluff in  
my words or actions.

"First; I cook what I want. No one argues, or tells me otherwise, unless I specifically ask for their input."

" Ah, well then I have a condition to add over top of that." I narrowed my gaze as well, annoyed at his interruption. _How convienent_. The ass hole was  
probably going to override my own demands with more of his. Sneeky bastard. _**'Note to self: Aquire friendship with Akatsuki Leader, then proceed to kick his ass.'**_He continued. " You are required to prepare 3 meals a day. Clean after yourself, and all kitchen and eating areas."

"Hnn...Fine. Second; Your organization supplies all of the food, utensils, and cleaning agents I need for doing that."

" Hnn...very well. But I have another condition." _**'YOU BASTARD!'**_ " You are responsible for going into town and buying all of the supplies you need"  
_**'Okay ... not so bad.'**_

" Alright. Third; I get my own room, that no one is to enter without permission." I smirked. _**'Lets see how you handle that one you jackass!'**_ He smirked back.  
He knew exactly what I was doing and by the expression on his face, he seemed just as amused as I was.

" I accounted for that already. Your room is being prepared. " _**'SCORE! FUCKING AWESOME! NO SHARING ROOMS FOR ME!'**_ "Everyone except me, will not be allowed to enter your quarters without permission," he continued. That wiped the smirk clean off my face. The light in the room, was too dim for  
him to see, which was a good thing on account of me actually blushing there for a second, before the colour in my face completely washed out. _**' Great! Just  
fucking great! I'm going to RAPED in my fucking sleep! Just peachy!'**_ The look in his eye turned even more sinister, which just about confirmed my rape  
suspicions. _**'God help me.'**_ After a moment I continued eyeing the bastard suspiciously.

" Foouurthh;" the word slurred out slowly as I continued eyeing him, his smirk still plastered on his face. " None of the Akatsuki members are to treat or act ill  
towards me."

" Ahh, that I cannot promise. It seems that Deidara, out there, bears some ill will against you already. However I will let them know." There was a smirk still  
smoothed across his pierced lips. _**'I guess that's a no then... unless... is he still thinking about..? Agghh! Sick bastard!'**_

" Any more conditions Reika-chan?" His tone was mocking as hell when he said my name. It really did make me sound like his pet. _**'Damn him.'**__  
_  
" Not at the moment." I said reluctantly. I tried hard to think, but I mean, that's all I'd be able to get away with now anyway. I'd just have to milk my way  
along. Lets just hope I didn't actually run into any 'mid-night rape issues'. He then went on, saying something about how he was leaving up to Deidara-kun to  
introduce me to the other members of Akatsuki. _**' Yeah... you were right for sure Sasori-senpai! Leader is TOTALLY going to tell me the names of all the  
members! You fucking liar! I bet he knew that he wouldn't too... Well, you know what? Fuck you Pinocchio! I hope your dick shrinks for every inch your nose sprouts.'**__  
_  
" So then tell me, how do you plan on monitoring me if I'm going out to buy supplies myself? I could easily give the other memebers the slip while I'm in town."

" But you wouldn't, would you?"

" No, but 'what if'? You didn't prepare for that did you?" I gave a small, and rather lazy smirk. " Whatever. If you're going to leave it up to that, then I won't  
question you anymore today." I dismissed myself having no further need to speak with him. He smirked again, though it hardly seemed as sinister. He spoke,  
watching me leave. I turned around one last time to face him as I listenned.

" By the way Princess..." Again with the Princess... **'sigh'**

" Yes, Leader-sama?" Addressing him with the respected term seemed to boost his ego a bit, and his softened smirk went from mild, right back to sinister,  
infact even moreso than before.

" Your room won't be finished for another week or so." I rolled my eyes, and groaned mentally. " So until it's completed, you're going to have to share a  
room with Deidara-kun." I stopped dead for a second, then turned on my heel to face him.

" Excuse my language but, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" My tone went from normal to ticked. Man, this guy had a real nice tendancy of rubbing people  
the wrong way!

" Well, if you don't like it, I can always let you bunk with me, in my room." _**That sick S.O.B.! So that's where the suddenly devious look came from. I guess  
I wasn't the only one with my mind in the gutter.'**__  
_I raised my eyebrow menacingly, and flaunted a slight smirk, leading on that I was actually more amused by his sudden 'bright idea', than appauled by it.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I asked.

" Would I ask otherwise?" His smirk and voice had both turned seductive. **' I wonder if that's the look he has when he gets his piercings done. Okay I REALLY need to stop thinking of ways for him to pleasure himself!'  
**

" Well in that case..." I matched his seductive look with one of my own, and with natural skill.

_**'Ahh the smirking game... the little sherrade of menace every evil leader plays with those he wishes to seduce. A never ending game of ''who can skin the cat and flaunt it better''. And how could I resist such a tempting offer?'**_ The look played upon his face appeared to give the impression that he was pleased. I dropped the look, my face molding into a peeved expression, my tone apathetic, though annoyed. "I'm bunking with Blondie!" His smirk dropped into a frown instantly. And I slipped him a taunting smirk to even out the atmosphere. After all, it was only right. Poor atmosphere. It was probably feeling lonely  
for the two and a half seconds without Leader-sama's deviousness. Great... now I'm sympathizing with the atmosphere. Next it'll be DEIDARA, or something  
ELSE completely obscene. And yes, Deidara is now an effeminite some'thing', not an effeminite some'one'. Okay, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? I mean, is it the air in the lair that is making me go insane, or is it the people? Because I swear to god I was saner in the two seconds before I stepped into this office.

I turned again and this time walked right out the door. Before it was half way closed, Leader-sama called out to me.

" Well, you can't blame me for trying!" I waved my hand behind me signaling my departure, and also that I didn't really care.

" Yeah, yeah! Keep Talkin'... " The door shut as my words finished. I tuned in my hearing with my chakra, to see if he said anything else that he didn't want  
me to catch. And indeed there was, though I'm sure he would've said it anyway, whether I was listenning or not.

"Well... that went better that expected. She's pretty hot too..." he mumbled quietly to himself.

I couldn't contain myself upon hearing his remark. I let out a short burst of laughter, causing Deidara to look at me as if I were a crack-monkey. Leader-sama  
became dead quiet in his office, obviously realzing that I had heard him. _**' Too bad sucker... guess you forgot I have accute hearing. Sucks having a sound ninja around doesn't it?'**_ I relished the moment for as long as possible, which wasn't very long seeing as Blondie decided to interrupt my victory by being an  
annoying little bitch. It's rather funny infact. I'm savouring having the powers to use specifically for being a bitch, and he was ruining it in a bitchy manner  
all his own (or should I say her own).

" What the hell is so damn funny, hmm?" He narrowed his gaze at me annoyed. He had probably heard most of the conversation with Leader-sama, and was  
now taking the opportunity to complain to me about it. Oh well. It was a whole 5 minutes of peace anyway, if you call playing hard to get with Leader-sama,  
and suffering through his many attempts to land himself a one way ticket into my pants, a moment of peace. I smiled innocently.

" Nothing you need to worry about Blondie." I smirked at his reaction. Going red in the face again, he began telling me off.

" STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HAVE A NAME, UN!" He pouted, crossing his arms. It was awkward. I suddenly felt light hearted, ignoring all that had just  
happened. It was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen a 21-year-old do. I shook my head, not only from him being silly, but from the Leader's flirting.

" Right..." I touched a finger to my chin thoughtfully. " I'm supposed to call you by your proper title, aren't I?" His scowl became a straight expression, and he  
straightened out standing up, towering over me by several inches.

" Damn right, you're supposed to, un." He lightenned up considerably knowing that I was willing to call him by his respective title now. I shrugged passively.

" Whatever you say... Blondie..." I flashed a devilishly cute smile, and took off running down the hall from the direction we came. Besides... I felt like having  
some fun.

" Oh no you don't! HEY GET BACK HERE, UN!" He said as he took off after me. I giggled violently as he began chasing me. The bastard was fast too! I sped up, not yet reaching my full speed. I turned back a moment to look behind me. He as right on my tail. When I turned around one of the doors along the hall swung open. I jumped out of the way, dodging it just in time to avoid a collision. I did a ninja-roll out to left, which hurt from my back wounds, but I'm sure it wasn't anything  
compared to what my persuer felt right about now. I caught a glimpse of it in the midst of my ninja roll. Deidara had tried to stop, but collided face-first, flat  
into the heavy wooden door, bouncing right back and hitting the cold hard ground. I got up to check if he was okay. I got to his side, but before I could do  
much a man with silver hair, slicked back away from his face, and purple-ish eyes peered around the corner. He looked at me while I asked Deidara if he was  
okay. Deidara's eyes had turned swirly, his eyelids heavy, and his nose, bleeing like a fountain. I picked up his torso and supported his head to prevent him  
from drowning in own blood. Despite what I had decided earlier about being a bitch, I didn't intend on letting him die in such a pathetic way. I mean... how  
many idiots have died drowning on their own blood from a nosebleed, not counting the fact that he had gotten one running into a door. And I also had to admit,  
he was too cute for me not to help him. _**'I am such a fucktard sometimes. First he's an effeminite dumb blond, then a little girl, and now he's cute? Well I guess all those things are what make him cute.'**_ Deidara was still out until the silver haired man, obvioualy another member called out to him.

" Yo, Deidara-chan! You might not wanna run into the door while I'm trying to open it." He gave a smirk. Deidara's eyes shot open up, as he came to. He was  
still shaken up. I snickered slightly. _**' haha... Deidara-chan... tssshsshsshss... hehehehehee!'  
**_  
"Wha-a? What the hell happened, un?"

" You chased me down the hall, then ran into this guy's door and bounced back a good three feet. Jeez Blondie, you should be more careful!' I mocked.

" Will you call me by my proper title already, hmm? he demanded scowling, still clutching his nose. He blushed suddenly, but only briefly. What for I hadn't the slightest clue... well then again might be the fact that he's embarassed. I frowned, which then turned into a pout.

" You ruin my fun. Besides, I don't think you should be demanding anything when I'm the one holding you up from falling backwards." He answered that by  
blowing me rasberry. The little prick knew how to play like a kid, that's for sure. Though for the record he became more red of embarassment. I set him down  
gently, letting him support himself. He sat up straight, making faces, obviously in pain.

"So who's the cutey-pie, Deidara-chan?" the silver-haired man asked suddenly. He had moved from behind the door to around it, shutting it behind him. I blushed  
slightly at the remark. I brushed a glance up at him, and turned it back to Deidara. "Is this the new cook everyone was talking about?" he questionned again.

" Yeah, Hidan, meet 'the Sound bitch'," he said with reference to my country. I brushed another glance towards Hidan and then back at Deidara.

" Okay, look Blondie. If you're going blow rasberries and name call like a three-year-old, that's all fine and great, but just remember that you're the only one who  
looks stupid in the end." I said matter of factly. "Piece of advice; grow up and get a life," I said with the same sympathetic tone of voice as a therapist might have.

" What, un? 'Sound bitch' is a fitting title for you!" Deidara said smirking evily behind his fingers. He was obviously trying to make up for earlier, and was really failing terribly. I kept my tone of voice at a level that made me appear uninterested, and like I could easily kick his ass in a name-calling scrap.

" Okay, two can play at that game, Mr. Jackass Mc Cockbite, and another piece of advice; get some better insults, cuz' you're putting me to sleep." Hidan laughed  
amused by my attitude.

Deidara gave me an angry look, and turned away addressing Hidan again.

" Okay, she just got down-graded. Now she's simply bitch, and a big one at that. Feel free to call her that any time! Leader-sama's permission." Hidan seemed confused by the current converstation. I turned to Hidan politely, and I began sweetly,

" It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Hidan-senpai. My name is Reika Ishikawa, and I am indeed your new chef. I don't recall Leader-sama ever saying  
anything along those lines, but I suppose you should believe what you like." I said turning my fake sweet smile upon Deidara, that had an underlayer of ' you  
are the biggest prick I have ever met in my life and you will pay severely for being that way'. His gaze wavered from mine as he noted the underglare in my  
gaze. I turned back to Hidan who had taken my hand gently into his, planting a kiss gently on my hand without removing his eyes from mine. He released my  
hand and pinned me with a seductive gaze.

" I assure you, Reika-chan, the pleasure is all mine." I put forth a small smile, as Deidara rolled his eyes. _**'sweatdrop'**_ Great... it's like with Leader-sama all over  
again! Are all the members of Akatsuki this flirty, or are they all just getting horny because there's a girl around that they have more chances of fucking without having her viciously tear their dicks off? On that note, I thought of that chick I saw before. Considering how the Leader acted towards me, I assuming, or at least I have the right to assume that she isn't his girlfriend... Oo; She couldn't cook for them? I mean, yeah there are some chicks who can't cook, but c'mon! They're probably all just a bunch of lazy fcks. I'm kinda glad I'm sleeping in Deidara's room tonight. It doesn't seem like much, but hey... the way it was looking, I'd need every percent  
of reassurance that I wasn't going to get raped in my sleep. So that's two sexual predators in Akatsuki to worry about. Let's just hope that the other 5 that I  
haven't met aren't the same.

okay that's where it ends. I stayed up all night trying to write an ending for this and it's almost 8 a.m. I'm effing tired but I have to go to school and pick up my  
scheduel and clean my house before my sister gets home, so thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. I know it was long sry ( ...though i suppose when  
I post this it'll be much later in the day.)


	4. Chapter 4

( recap of last chapter will be dont in flash form, so if u can remember what happens, try to picture it all happening in your head, like a movie trailer. I'll  
put in --- those thingy's when the scene switches or when it speeds through lines.)  
last time: I sprang out of slumber, my heart still beating as rapidly as before.  
" Well, well... You're up a little earlier than I expected."

"Mind telling me why the hell you kidnapped my sorry ass?"  
"You'll find out soon enough..."

He grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me out of the room. I could feel my arm tighten at the socket, my limbs creaking in protest  
We must have passed 15 different doors. 

Deidara finally stopped in front of one...

There was a desk towards the back wall of the room. Neat files of whatever the leader had were stacked up metal rack to his right. There was a black chair  
where he sat. He was a young man, no older than 27, with vibrant coloured hair. He had several piercings all over. 

"You're no doubt wondering why you've been brought to such a dismal place?"

"Akatsuki is an organization filled with exceptionally talented shinobi, of various countries, ranging in age,  
and ability... Unfortunately... there isn't a single member here who can cook."  
"You went through the all the trouble of sending two of your men all the way over to Otogakure, to kidnapp my sorry ass, just so I can cook for you and  
your goons?"

" Look, seeing as you brought me all the bloody way out here, I'll work for you... but if I'm to stay here, then I have a few conditions."

" Fine. Set your conditions, but I'll decide which one's to grant you."  
"First;..."

"Everyone except me, will not  
be allowed to enter your quarters without permission." Great! Just fcking great! I'm going to RAPED in my fcking sleep! Just peachy!

"Second;..."

"It seems that Deidara, out there, bears some ill will against you already. "

"Third;..."

" Well, if you don't like it, I can always let you bunk with me, in my room."

"Fourth;..."

" Oh, I assure you,... the pleasure is all mine."

" Will you call me by my proper title already, hmm?"

" ...Whatever you say... Blondie..."

"...My name is Reika Ishikawa,... I'm your new chef."  
DUN DUN DUN... xD

Story Resumes: Deidara fought back tears, his eyes watering profusely as his nose slowly started pouring blood. With much reluctance on Hidan's part, Deidara pulled me away from him, after a minute or two upon meeting him. I made sure Deidara didn't topple over while walking, as he lead my back to his quarters, where I'd be spending the night. He had mumbled and cursed all the way through the torch lit halls, about his head, and his nose, but also how I had to spend the nights in his room until my room was completed. I also caught something about it being my fault on how he got the daylights knocked out of him. Poor Deidara. Couldn't bring his own fault, or even an accident on himself, so he was forcing it on me. Aww... how cute...he really is like a little girl. What a joke, I mean really! For a grown man, he sure was immature. I rolled my eyes, wanting to smack him, but I composed myself before getting anymore rash and violent ideas, breathing in and out in attept to relax my vexed nerves. Besides, considering he already had a massive headache, I figured I'd only make it a thousand times worse by striking him with the intent to shut his whiney ass up. We got to his room, which was across the hall from Sasori-senpai's. Sasori noticed us, calling out as we passed by,

"Deidara, come and get her things. I've prepared them by the door. Leave the bag." _**'Wait a minute... didn't Deidara close the door before we left?'**_ I wondered.

Deidara grumbled something that sounded like " yeah, yeah, whatever. in a minute." It was an answer typical of a teenager answering a parent, who had all but doing what they were asked on the mind. The poor kid clutched his head, massaging it towards his temples, much like I had done earlier upon awakening. His nose was still coursing blood, though it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before. He kept a light pressure pinch on it, while brething through his mouth. I felt bad for him, watching him in his discomfort._** 'I should get him some medicine. That headache of his is probably being a bitch.'**_ I watched him open the door and walk in the room, his hand still over his face, trying to shake off the pain of his throbbing brain-matter, and blood-loss. I noticed before that they each had something engraved witin the middle of the door, but I hadn't known why they were there. He stood there holding the bronze handle waiting for my to come in. Well at least he kinda has manners I guess. I walked in, keeping my eyes on him. He noticed after he finished rubbing his bloodied face.

There was a double bed with a dark blue canopy overtop of it, with white bedsheets, and a dark blue comforter. I turned back to him after he said,

" Don't touch anything. I'll be right back with your stuff, ...un." I spoke quickly in protest.

" No. Sit. I'll get my stuff. You shouldn't be bending down and lifting things with a headache." He openned him mouth to protest, the expression on his features  
suggesting that he was surprised at my words, but before he could say anything, I had already walked out. I walked into Sasori-senpai's room and knocked lightly on the open door. He didn't move, still concentrating on his puppet-work.

" Come in." The voice sounded a little confused, but I shook it off.

"Thank you for getting my things for me, Sasori-senpai." I said out of courtesy. After all, if he hadn't brought my belongings along, I'd have to wear whatever they had to spare. Pure fishnet shirts, or fishnet belly shirts, accompanied by black baggy pants weren't exactly my forte. Sasori looked up at me suddenly surprised. He had obviously been expecting Deidara to come for my belongings.

" Hnn... I thought that was a little strange. No one ever knocks upon entering my room, or atleast not without nearly distroying the door. The corners of my mouth curled up into a small smile. _**'sweatdrop' 'Joy... just wait til' I have my own room...'**_ I thought for a minute, the mental image of Leader, Hidan and Deidara walking in on my after stepping out the shower, flashing about my mind. '_**Eww! ... Wait a sec. OO;... why was Deidara there? Hidan, yeah, Leader, no shit, but Deidara? What the fuck?'**_ I changed the mental image so that Deidara turns away spouting curses, among " Oh God!" while turning away, also saying " to put some bloody clothes on." _**Ahh... that's better. But still EWW!**_

"Good to know." I thought trying to be polite, and still hide my inner desire to scream curses and freak out over the high possibilty of it happening... well maybe  
not Deidara, but you know... _**'AGHH!! I GOTTA STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!! '**_

Suddenly a large noise errupted down the hall.  
It kinda sounded like Hidan, but there was another voice that I didn't recognize. There was a massive bout of cussing, and a couple bangs. I turned to see Deidara, as he groaned the ruckus causing his head to spin loops, trying his patience, apparantly as well as his sanity. He slipped off his sandals, and removed his eye scope, along with his cloak. He let it fall to the floor as he slid, laying down on his bed, his knees bent, pointing upward. I looked at him with another wave of sympathy. He had a shirt on that showed his midriff through the fishnet material. The sleeves were also made from fishnets. the shirt itself was darker greyed blue, but the fishnets themselves were black. _**' Hnn... sympathy for the devil, huh?'**_ I tsked mentally. I walked over and shut the door gently, blocking out the sound almost entirely. He noticed, and looked at me. I looked back at him, silvered toxic purple meeting iced greenish blue. With his look he seemed to be wordlessly saying what was probably something along the lines of " What the hell are you looking at you bitch?" _**'Gee I wonder... ass hole. Sometimes I wonder why I bother helping people.'**__  
_  
I rolled my eyes, turning back to my things. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail, and shook it out, shaking my head a time or two. Considering that I ran for hours to Konohagakure, and how much I was sweating before, I didn't appear to be that dirty. It was really weird, but I shrugged it off. Blondie was still moaning under his breath, still in serious pain. I rolled my eyes and retrieved my medicine pouch along with a clean white hankerchief. I pulled out a pill rolled from the stalks of the rice plants in Otogakure. It was mixed with a numbing herbal substance,which I often used for relieving pain. I walked over to the bed and bent towards him, holding out the bottle. I used my free hand to pull my hair away from his reach, as the ends had been prickling him arms. He looked up, an annoyed expression played on his face. 

"Take two. They'll help with the pain. Take them dry." I moved away from the bed, as he sat up again, the movement causing his head to throb even more. He looked at me suspiciously. I looked at him crossly.

" It's medicine, not poison. " He still eyed me suspiciously. I was beginning to get fed up. " Okay, look Blondie... I'm trying to help your ungrateful ass, so take or leave it. Do you want a splitting headache or not?" He dropped the look to a certain extent, and took the pills without complaint, swallowing around the blood. They were small, but effective. The downside to them, was that they made you drowsy. I checked the clock in his room. The hands read 6:59 p.m. it was still a little early to go to bed, but I'm sure that he could last out until then. I figured I should warn him, though, just so I don't hear him bitching about later.

" They'll probably make you feel a little drowsy, but otherwise, you should be okay." He gave me this "oh great!" kind of look. He groaned and layed back down, after tossing me the bottle. I placed it back among my other medicinal substances. _**' haha... yes my drugs cough NOT!'**_ "Don't lie down yet." I continued after a moment, turning back to him. The fucker flipped me off before he turned onto his side and groaned ,still obviously feeling the effects of the headache. He had his  
back turned to me while he had slipped himself under the comforter. I shook my head. I guess he was going to fall asleep now after all. _**' Stupid blond fuck'**__  
_I thought. I spoke again, clear and loud, not caring for his headache any longer.

" Get up so I can clean the blood off of your face, Senpai." My tone came out icily, getting annoyed with the blond's lack of gratitude. He rolled over facing me, and glared.

"Stop acting like a five-year-old, and sit up before you either drown in your own blood, or smother it all over your bedsheets."

"_ Stop acting like a five-year-old, and sit up before you either drown in your own blood, or smother it all over your bedsheets_," he mocked imitating my voice, and very horribly if I might add.

" I'm being serious." This kid is wearing on my fcking patience.

"_I'm being serious_," he parroted. I could tell he was smirking like the smart-ass five-year old he was, beneath his bedsheets. Couldn't he see that I was trying to  
help his sorry behind?

" Can you please just sit up!" I screeched. I was fcking LOSING IT! This guy was pissing me off so bloody much! _**'Why does he get under my skin so fucking easily!?'**_

He rolled his eyes and finally gave in, mumbling something that I really couldn't give a rat-ass about. I walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed to his right, doing my damned-right best to keep the majority of my body from touching it. **'God he pisses me off!'** I had to force myself with every inch of my being from shoving my fist into his nose, instead of the hankerchief. It was very tempting, but my my sense of sympathy overwhelmed me when I saw that he was still bleeding. He had let go of his nose only have another large wave of blood spew from it. I focused on nothing but stopping the blood flow as not to let his idiotic behaviour keep dragging thoughts of hurting him more through my head. I cleaned off the fresh blood and gently wiped away the surrounding red copper-like fluid spread all over his features. I could now see the true damage dealt to his face. The cartillage in his nose was snapped right in half, it hanging off to the side. It looked like the most painfull thing in the world to me at the moment and yet here he was toughing it out like a champion. His eyes were no longer watering. I was deffinitely impressed at his level of pain tollerance. _My god._ I cringed at the sight, whispering in disbelief.

" My dear god. What the hell did that door do to your face?" I touched his nose gently in great sympathy. "This is all my fault."

"Well...I'm glad someone agrees...un." He said, his M, N, and R's slightly muffled. I shot him a look, but quickly let it slide, not wanting to do something stupid, further causing him pain.

"Ughh... " I began still frustrated with the blonde. " Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get your nose so badly broken. Whether you accept my apology is up to you. Frankly I don't really care." And I didn't... Or at least, not right now, I didn't. In the long run, should he choose not to forgive me, I would probably regret it.

" I broke it? No wonder it hurts like a bitch. Just like your constant bitching hurts my ears...un," he smirked again his voice muffled.

"Hardy-harr-harr, Blondie. Now hold still. This is going to hurt a bit." He twitched at the name, but before he could say anything I stuck a hand, glowing with a periwinkle-green chakra. I had shifted the hanky into my other hand, gripping it with my last two left fingers, and while using my thumb, index, and middle fingers to slowly move the piece of busted cartillage back into place. He cringed and grabbed my arm instinctively, crushing it in the circumference of his iron grip. It hurt, and I could instantly feel my arm go numb, and begin to purple. My already cold hand had become significantly colder, disturbingly icy to the touch. I could feel my veins pulse frantically underneath, my hot blood fighting to course through. Figuring I deserved it, I dealt with it, not paying much attention to it, while I continued healing his nose. The good thing about my healing-jutsus were that, I had learned from kabuto how to amplify the amount of chakra being produced from my body by concentrating more of my tenketsu. The bad thing? Deidara was disrupting the flow of chakra, as well as my blood circulation in one arm, which happened to be one of the places where I was concentrating my tenketsu. I deepened my focus to my legs and amplified it even more, letting chakra course from one body part to another, reaching my arm, and speeding up the process. But damn, did it ever take a tole on my body. I generally didn't heal myself or others much seeing as I didn't care much for having scars on my flesh. If I got one, then no matter. There was no point to healing it. Because every scar told a story. And those scar-stories were all that I'd had left of my past. All that was left of my life.

My arm throbbed violently. I winced slightly against his grip, and then dropped my right arm limply once I'd finished. Deidara still held the other one fast. Once the pain had stopped he still hadn't let go. His grip seemed to grow tighter and tighter, my bones now feeling the wrath of his vicegrip.

"Um... Deidara-senpai...? Can you let go please? You're hurting me." My voice came out weaker than I had intended. His eyes, which had been shut throughout the entire healing process, flew open suddenly and turned to look at where his hand was places. He released immdiately after, realizing what he had done to my arm. He watched as I retracted back to my body, anc cradled it, rubbing where he had held on. There was a large hand print where his hand had constricted the life from my libs, the feelings returning to me, throbbing wickedly up to my shoulder. **'Damn this kid is strong. Why so I have to be such a weak little girl?'** I thought still tending to my hurting arm.

"Hnn... gomen...un," he said sheepishly, his deep voice quiet, his tone considerably soft.

"It's fine," I assured him quickly after the words left his mouth. " I deserve it." I left the conversation at that. I got up off his bed and walked over to my things, though I could feel his gaze follow me the entire way.

Eventually, Deidara had slipped back under the inviting warmth of his covers, and rolled over onto his side. I pulled out one of my favourite books, in attempt to take my mind away from my missing belonging. It was a version of "Little Red Riding Hood" but it was adapted into a horror novel. It was extremely gruesome, particularly regarding the wolf. The wolf was actually adapted into a 26 year-old man who, named Wolfe Laihiala, was a serial killer.

The book was based in 1867 in the cold north of Sweden. It was set in winter, where darkness appeared for hours at a time. The 16 year-old girl, 'Red Riding Hood's' family were all killed in a vicious fire, that started mysteriously. She was the sole surviver, and emerged with nothing but a picnic basket filled with soup and bread which she had brought for her mother from the market in the port out of town. All of the houses in the town her done in by the fire, and all of the people died.  
Most of them appeared to have stab wounds, or severe burns. Turning away from the town, she walks away from the ravaged village, and sets off to the forest where her only other relative, her grandmother lives. She stays to the path, but is suddenly kidnapped by the 'wolf'- Laihiala- and is tied up, and told the gruesome past of the man before her. He had been the one to torch her home, among the others, and also told about his satanic ideals, and his pleasures of burning the local church, and his revenge against the Priest who had molested him as a child, and tormented and haunted his dreams for years. Out of hatred and spite, he began a new life-style as a Pagan. He rips the gold cross from her neck, causing her extreme pain, and then prepares to pass on the horror of his childhood experiences of the church onto her, before sacrificing her to the devil, and killing himself after her. Leaving briefly, she takes the opportunity to move the chair over to the table. She takes hold of a bottle of vodka, she breaks it, and uses it to cut away the ropes binding her down. She rips several gashes in her wrists in the proccess, but finally breaks free and runs farther into the forest, taking her belongings with her. She gets farther away from the mans' house, but has no idea where she's going and ends up attracting wolves from sent of her fresh bloody wounds.

She escapes the wolves eventually, as she reaches the deeper corners of the woods that she isnt familiar with. Eventually she's forced to spend the night in a tree. She leaves the tree, and finds herself being hunted down by the same 3 wolves again. She begins running and stumbles upon a cabin through the forest and finds a 33 year-old lumberjack. Seeing her in distress he shoots them dead, and she's left shaken in horror. She's taken in by the man and he feeds her and bandages her up. He agrees to help her back to her grandma's house, only for them to run across Laihiala again. Upon arriving there, they find her grandmother murdered in the center of a pentacle made of her own blood. The man had left her on her own, after assuring him that she'd be safe. The man pins the girl down to the ground her and attempts to rape her, only to be shot dead by the lumberjack who had come back for her, upon hearing her frantic cries for help. The man is horrified at the sight of her grandmothers death, and offers to et her live with him. She lives out the rest of her life as a heavy god worshipper from the trauma of her experience. She later marries the man as she reaches 20, who both move into another town, where the lumberjack came from on the other side of the forest. The novel is entitled; Crying Wolf. After about 12 or so minutes of reading from page 152 onward, I heard a sleepy Deidara roll over and groan a little, from the possition switch. I smiled slightly.

" You feeling any better Blondie?" He groaned. Yeah, he was deffinitely tired alright. Oh well, if the meds worked who cared. I'm sure he could use the extra rest  
and relaxation anyway, judging by his rigid posture. He let out a yawn.

" I thought I told you not to call me that, ...hmm," He said finishing is yawn, while stretching. The tone of voice led on that he didn't exactly care much at this point in   
time. I smirled sarcastically.

" _Riiight_... my bad. Let's try that again. _'Deidara-senpai'_," I said in a rich, mocking tone. " Are you feeling any better?" He lifted his upper back off the bed, resting his elbows down on the matress for support, and looked at me annoyed. He put on this angry, childish, pouty face . It was rather cute actually. _**'This guy's behaviour just keeps regressing more and more doesn't it?'**_ I gave a small chuckle under my breath. He raised a hand to the back of his head to scratch at it, and replied sheepishly.

" Yeah..." he muttered. "What were those pills, ...hm? They worked really fast, ...yeah." I laughed on the inside a bit. _**'He talks kinda funny, but I guess we all have words that we say often in our daily speach.'**_ I watched him waiting for a thank you, but decided to give a reply, hoping it would come eventually. _**'Heh... I never ask for acknowledgement, yet I'm so quick to want to rub it in his face now. Oh well. I deserve it. I helped the S.O.B. for godsakes. He'd be whinning insufferably if I didn't!'  
**_  
" It's rolled from the stalks of the rice plants grown in the Land of Rice Fields, mixed in with another strong medicinal herb, called 'snow-leaf' **(HLC- I just made that name up now 3)** which is also found in the nothern parts of Oto, and also southern Yukigakure. It works like a numbing agent, while the the rice plant stalks weaken the effects of it and add a soothing feeling to the drug." He nodded his head in understanding, and then averted his gaze. I raised my eyebrow. His face flushed a pale rose, in what appeared to be slight embarassment.

" Thanks..." The words left his mouth like he still didn't even know how to say it, or know what he was saying for that matter. _**'But I guess all little girls get shy  
sometimes.'**_ I thought maliciously. _**'God I'm evil. I don't mean it or anything, but I just can't stop making fun of him.'**_ I flashed a grin, content with his word of thanks.

" No problem, kid." He shot me the pouty, aggravated look again. It was one of those looks you got after when your aunt that you haven't seen in forever would, come up to you and viciously pinch your cheeks to the point where your face felt like it was going to fall off. I ended up giving a low giggle, though I did my damn hardest not to. He gave me an even more annoyed look.

"What the hell are you laughing at now, ...hm? And I thought I told you not to call me that! I'm older than you,...un!" His tone had raised slightly. _**' Wow... this dude's temper is worse than mine can be. This kid must have permanent guy PMS or something, which I have to admit is pretty damn impressive considering that his mind hasn't seemed to hit puberty yet, regardless of his bodily physique. It's a wonder his balls dropped, or so I'm assuming from his voice, if he has any to begin with ofcourse. I wonder if he still gets wet dreams. NO STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! Or... maybe he's just cranky because he hasn't gotten laid yet. OKAY STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!! AGGHH STUPID BRAIN! RAWWR!! (proceeds to have mental fit)'**_**   
**  
" Your face, doochebag. Now can I ask you a question-" He flushed aggravated further.

" -DON'T CALL ME-"

"_'Deidara-senpai'_." I mocked in my fake sweet tone of voice. He huffed, and then said,

" What?!" The annoyance was really apparant on his face, and it made me dance on the inside with victory.

"May I use your bathroom?" His expression dropped into a dumbfounded one.

"You're staying in my room for a week and you actually asked me to use the bathroom?" He looked me over, like I suddenly grew an extra head.

" Well, it doesn't matter. It's the fact that it belongs to you. That's why I asked." I replied sincerely. He still seemed surprised by what I said, but he shook it off after a second, and nodded, accompanied by a " yeah, go ahead." I set down my book at the page I was reading from and grabbed my towels, and clothing, as well as my shampoos and body wash, and of course my hair dryer. I also brought the bloodied hankerchief to wash off. I stepped through the door and closed it gently.

Deidara watched me the whole way. Well I didn't know for certain, but I could just feel it. His gaze always seemed to burn everytime it was upon me, searing my skin with a tingling warm sensation. The bathroom itself smelled like guy. And I don't mean like gross guy. I meant like guy's body cleansing products. It was like a fresh burst of testosterone-creating, estrogen-enducing aromas. Considering it was guy stuff, it smelled nice, but it was an overwhelming smell too. The estrogen in my system went loopdy-loop everytime I breathed in. That's what I hated about men's hygiene products. They smelled strong and because of that it's gross, but the actual scent is nice, and makes your senses tingle. And for that reason too, I hated being a chick, but whatever, soon that smell would be overridden by my girly aromas. Hopefully Deidara wont complain about it being to girly, because considering how bloody effeminite he was already, I see reason for it. Okay, no he really wasn't THAT effeminite. I guess it was just his long blond hair. It's sleek and smoothe looking, and not shaggy, or scraggly, or slicked back like almost all of the other guys I've met throughout my life. It was the kind of hair you wanted to reach out and run your fingers through. It looked so touchable. But getting away from my desires to molest his blond locks, and my fantasizing about it's softness _**'cough, yeah right!'**_, I set my things on a small white stool he had conviently placed there. I placed all of my things down on top of it, and stripped.

The bathroom was checkered white and periwinkle blue tile, with a ceramic tile floor. If he had been the one to design the layout of the bathroom, then I dare say he had good taste. That was rare to find in guys like that, that had good taste in decor. Even his bedroom made me feel comfortable, yet there was this artistic sense that sparked creativity within me. I loved it. It made me want to draw things and write and play music. It was a good feeling. My appartment was so plain compared to this, and this was an underground room belonging to an S-Rank criminal. It was amazing how even the bad-apples have good taste. Well I guess he was an artist, so it only made sense, right?

I walked into the shower. It was a a glass cell, with a slate floor, with a door that swung open, with a curtain on the inside. I took a good 15 minutes, cleaning off my body, being careful of my wounds, cleaning them as best as I could from the dryed blood. The scabs forming around them turned soft and washed away. The open flesh soon started to sting under the hot water. I placed my left hand over each wound, and healed them with a medical jutsu. The wounds sealed up quickly, and I continued scrubbing away at myself. I finished, and squeed my hair from the water. Walking out I smelled like coconut and french cream, my hair carrying the scent of magnolias. It smelled more familiar than his guyish scents, and I felt a little more relxed over being here. But then I remember. The one thing Sasori didn't bring. It began to tear at my insides again. It was the one thing that I would never let go of, no matter what. I suddenly felt so unhappy. I sighed, touching a finger to my gold cross chain.

Meanwhile...

Deidara waited upon the bed. He had watched Reika as she gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She did everything so quietly. The way she'd shut doors, and pick up and put things down. He was still somewhat surprised by her asking to use the washroom, though he rather liked thefact that she was considerate of other people's things, even though she called him names. She'd take some getting used to for sure, but he was beginning to think that she was at least okay.

His eyes travelled to the book that she had set down ontop of her belongings. It was a plain black hardcover novel, average in height and width, and a good size in depth. The book looked to be about 400 or so pages. Curious, he walked over to the book and picked it up, reading off of the page it had been set to. His drowsiness had begun to dissipate, and it no longer pained him stand up without feeling an overload of blood rushing to his head. He started at the nearest new paragraph. It began;

Suffocation. Snaking it way around her neck. She choked, her vision blurred with black spots. Her throat burned violently, as she fought to suck in deep ragged breaths. Her windpipe slowly closed, preventing all sources of air from passing through. She stared him down with her final breaths. She was sure she was going die. Straining her voice as much as possible, she tried to let out a scream, only to find herself falling further out of conciousness. Her eyelids growing heavy, blocking out her vision, she began to pray, begging for her gracious God to spare her from such a terrible fate. White hot tears seared her icy skin, burning painfully against her stinging flesh. She tried again to breathe, her insides tearing themselves appart, and twisting knots. Burning in sudden numbness no breath entered her lungs. Her body was screaming in protest against the force of his body against hers, forcing the life air from her breast. Her lungs screeched in burning pain. She felt her stomache acids roil up inside her stomach, forcing themselves up through her already bruised esophagus. Her heart beat pounded through her head blinding her more. As her body fought wars within, her skin stung like open flesh dowsed in alcohol. She fought with all her strength, but the dread monster held her fast to the rough bark against her back. Stomach acids forced themselves painfully up her throat as her eyes sizzled in their sockets, springing tears from their ducts. Then complete, lasting numbness. Overwhelmed, her body fell limp before him. Her predator... the blood thirsty wolf.

Laihiala stood there, a twitch below, itching at him. Aroused, her touselled the Anya's skin, setting his senses on fire. He would enjoy inflicting the pain of being tworn apart morally and emotionally upon her. She was too beautiful in his mind to go untouched. Sudden bursts of heat racked his body like a thousand black butterflies. He relished the feeling but controlled himself, though with difficulty. He ached for her. He had only once seen her in the market square, and torched her village on a mere whim of desire, taking the house of God with him. But that had not nearly sated his satanic desire. He had wanted steal her away and claim her, to bite into her inviting neck, taste her blood as she screamed beneath him for mercy, while he thrusted himself in and out of her cavern of innocense, blinding her with arousal. Unable to hold himself back anymore, he bent down, inhaling her sweet scent, and passed his tongue over her collar bone. His breath became ragged with temptation, as he sampled her soft skin. He began entertainning the thoughts of what he intended on doing to her, while using her blood to paint his devoted symbol, a pentacle, upon the floor of the shack he'd used as his Pagan shrine for 6 years. He loathed the church, and the worshippers of God that had corrupted him so, and tormented his fragile dreams and emotions. And now this girl was going to feel the pain that he had endured all those years prior to his devoting of his soul to the Devil himself. He had reached a point early on in his life where he had given up on faith in a deity, and had felt betrayed and defiled by his own religion. At the time, salvation from the Devil seemed to be the right choice, as he sought vengeance upon those who had done him misdeeds. Pulling himself away from the young maiden, who still lay unconcious, roped down to an old wooden chair, he shook off the itching and continued turned to his journal where he recorded all of the events of the day. Rolling up his sleeve, he placed his steel knife to a patch of untouched skin, slicing deep into his flesh. Wiping the knife from the blood on his clothes, he set it down along side his journal and applied pressure before the wound, forcing up more of the copper tasting substance. Slowly, carefully, he let it dripped down into his i black ink bottle. It was something he always did before writing his daily entry. Writing with his own bodily fluids mixed with ink was one of the many ways she showed his devotion to his deity. Pulling a quill from the side, he swirled the black oozing liquid about, then began scratching upon the page. His wounds stung against the cold and the rest of them were swollen from infection, unable to heal properly without the nutrients he lacked, and with the harsh winters outside. Stopping to savour the blood from his pale wrist, he stole a glance at the girl who was still passed out from his attack. It had been nearly an hour. He was beginning to think he was too rough with the girl, who appeared as delicate as a spring flower. He turned back to his journal another wave of heat rushed his senses. He burned for her again, this time the feelings much worse. He sucked in the chilled air, and relaxed concentrating.

Deidara looked at the page, his eyebrow raised. He didn't entirely expect Reika to be reading something like this. He held the page with his finger and turned further into the book, and continued reading through.

**...Page 357, Chapter 34****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki Needs What???(Deidara)Bastards of Akatsuki(part1) chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5! I've finally gotten around to writing it! xD I hope you like it as much as the others!... giving you had liked them in the first place ; eheh…. Oh well… on with the show mother fuckers! (and by the way I TOTALLY ripped the title off of that Children of Bodom song "Bastards of Bodom"! lol )

NOTE: This chapter will be split into two parts. There will only be one labelled chapter 5 but there is 'Bastards of Akatsuki' part 1 and 2 (as indicated in title above) To be honest I kinda got lazy so I cut it off where I did. 

RECAP!!!!!! XD:

Deidara looked at the page, his eyebrow raised. He didn't entirely expect Reika to be reading something like this. He held the page with his finger and turned further into the book, and continued reading through.

**...Page 357, Chapter 34**

He stood there grimacing in somewhat disgust at the vivid details portrayed through the book.

The pages spoke of the very graphic rape of the young girls' grandmother, as she was found by Laihiala, who proceeded to violate her and then stab her repeatedly, piercing her lungs in the process. He had also torn a massive rip into her stomach, her organs scattered about around her. Laihiala hadn't spared her a moments' mercy, slashing her trachea, ultimately leaving her drowning in her own blood, while she suffered through the pain of being sacrificed slowly. Leaving her there, the grandmother lay naked, dead and pinned by her hands, and feet apart to each corner of a pentacle drawn in her own blood upon her bedroom floor boards, in a fashion much like the son of God, though in an even lesser humane fashion. Before her feet, once again in her own copper body fluids, lay written "GOD IS DEAD!" With careful examination of the body, there were marks upon her frame that resembled many of the same ways the son of God had suffered before his crucifixion. Like stigmata, but inflicted upon her, rather than it occurring naturally.

"How the hell can she read this crap?" Deidara thought in shock. For a girl who liked cooking and was a "disciplined" jounin (cough-cough yeah right!) it seemed a little unlikely for her to have a mindset open or demented enough to be able to retain the ideas portrayed by this novel and process them completely. 'Perhaps there was more to her than meets the eye,' he then thought to himself with a smug grin. Just as his mind began to wander as to what else that could imply as far as sick in the head went, he heard a voice ring out in his right ear.

"Yo! Deidara-chan! How's you're face? Still broken? And where's the babe?" Deidara groaned briefly before turning to see Hidan standing at his side, a devilish smirk played across his wicked lips. Staring him down, the blond wrinkled his nose in somewhat disgust at his comrade's blatant physical attractions to the girl. This is exactly what he had done with Konan, though Konan seemed naturally more interested in the intentions of the organization than sleeping around with his ass. And hell, who could blame her? Masochistic, Sadistic, and probably the kind of guy you'd find jerking off in the movie theatre at the annual Halloween re-runs of Rob Zombie's "House of 1000 Corpses", isn't exactly the ideal guy to fuck, especially when he's likely to have a rather nasty tendency to impale you with random objects. Who knows? Maybe if you're lucky enough he'll wait until _after_ you're done riding him into the ground, and then sacrifice you in one of his absurd rituals to his ridiculous lame-excuse-for-a –deity. And wasn't that just the worm in the candy apple? I mean, shit. It gave even poor Deidara nightmares.

"She's busy …hmm" the blond answered curtly. Regardless of what he said, Deidara knew it was obvious as to what she was doing; what with the bath water hissing softly in the background and all. Hidan's lips curled up a shade further.

"Oh really? It sounds like our fairy princess is having a shower." Hidan's rosy-lavender eyes met ice-blue in a clash of attitude and annoyance versus fiery desire. Deidara rolled his eyes nonchalantly, before shoving the book hard into the Hidan's stomach.

"Take it and shove it, smart-ass. It's probably the closest thing to any voluntary action you're going to get anyway… hmm." Hidan frowned at his words.

"Hey, hey, no need to be nasty Deidara-chan. Besides, you were thinkin' it too! Just admit it!" Deidara's face paled before offsetting itself to a rosy blush. Nice Deidara… real nice.

"Shut the fuck up, you retard! Hmm," spoke the blond, getting antsier by the minute.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" came the half-assed reply from his comrade who already had his nose buried deep within the pages of Reika's book. The look on his face was blank, but there wasn't a single doubt in Deidara's mind that he was enjoying every minute of it. It was just his kind of thing. He'd probably be sure to pick himself up a copy the next time he passed through a town with a bookstore.

"What the hell is this? Since when do you read books of this genre Deidara-chan?" Hidan asked shocked and almost even appalled.

"What do you take me for, hmm? That's hers, not mine!" Hidan's expression dropped into a sigh of relief.

"Phew… and for a second there I almost had a heart attack,"

"_You make it sound like a tragedy ...un,'_ the blond mumbled under his breath, keeping the ears of the silver-hair from picking them up. Besides, he was more likely to get a hard-on than a heart-attack. What can I say? Deidara's pretty little bitch.

"…but in that case," Hidan continued, "Than damn, this is pretty twisted! It's fucking awesome! I've known this chick for barely half an hour and I like her this much already! It's like a match made in heaven. Whatcha think Deidara-chan?"

Ugh… here the fucker goes again…

"I think…" the blond paused mid-sentence to make sure he had his buddy's full attention.

"YOU need to get a life…un!" Hidan then made a pout that could have rivalled even the greatest of run-way models.

"You just like to ruin everything for me, don't you? Ya little shit!"

"I do, and with good reason," he grunted back in annoyance at the silver-hair. Hidan glowered at the blond, but his head quickly snapped to attention after the soft misty sound of the water ceased. Deidara turned his attention in the same direction as Hidan, not yet realizing what happened. Then it hit him.

'_Oh shit…'_

The Iwa shinobi thought, and thought hard. He didn't want a pissed off Reika screaming her brains out for letting Hidan barge in on her private time, though he thought it extremely funny at the same time. He'd figured that he'd probably enjoy the sight if it did happen, though the thought of Reika re-breaking his nose, and possibly the rest of his punk-ass wasn't exactly something he'd found pleasurable.

Hidan, on the other hand was a quick little S.O.B. Damn the stupid fucker, only thinking of himself!

There was a small shriek as the bathroom door swung open.

'_Way to go Hidan, you stupid jackass…' _Deidara thought bitterly, wondering what awaited him when she was finished dealing with Hidan…

Reika's P.O.V.

I had just gotten out my hair dryer, only to realize that these dumb mother fuckers hadn't figured out how to wire the place with electricity. And wasn't that just fucking peachy? I threw some product into my hair to make sure it didn't go out of whack when it dried. This was a little inconvenient. Just a fucking smidge… Okay maybe I shouldn't be getting so worked up over this but I mean electricity was a freaking god-sent let alone a natural occurrence in the world, and I could no longer use it. I guess I'd have to resort to using gas and oil-run appliances. I bet they went through candles like mad down here… This blows!

I threw on my undergarments upon exiting the stand-up shower. I had gone through a nice, hot, even luxurious ten minutes washing away at my sullied skin with water that smelled of sulphur. I figured that there might have been some hot springs in the area where the organization had channelled the water flow from, that is, unless the pipes that they used to construct their water system smelled like it instead. But regardless of that, I was still pissed. Sometimes being a girl sucked. It sucked bad. I threw on some pants that, interestingly enough bore red with white lined clouds similar to those of Akatsuki. They were the ones from my belongings that I'd happened to pull out at the time. Being picky didn't seem like it'd be a good thing at a time like this. I'd hadn't gotten the chance to put my shirt on before the bathroom door swung open, sending in a rush of cold musty air. I had to hold in a loud shriek of fury and pure embarrassment; though I'll have you know I failed miserably, as Hidan stood there and winked at me maliciously. That sick fucking prick… can't I have a moment to myself? Jesus! I covered myself as best as I could; after all… I was clad in tight black pants and a black lace bra. Fucking lovely.

"Hey princess." '_Again with the princess. What the fuck is wrong with these people?'_

"How was your shower?" I practically fell over after hearing the words leave his mouth. _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"Fine!" I hissed between clenched teeth. "… Do you mind?"

"A little touchy, are we?" he mused. '_Bastard!' _I'd have slugged the fucker right then and there, if he hadn't had his big-ass-three-pronged scythe of 'FYI-I'm-a-raving-psycho-killer' slung over his shoulder with a rope.

Hidan gave in–surprisingly- and stepped out of the way. However, when he didn't close the door and Deidara's blank face came into view, I got pissed. Deidara's jaw went slack a little, or that's how it looked anyway as he made a sound that clearly indicated he didn't know what to say. I'd beat his ass for letting Hidan in later. Right now I had more important things to deal with… like finding a shirt.

Grabbing the one I brought from the bath stool, I threw it on as fast as I could, hiding behind the rest of the door to keep myself from their sight. The sleeves flared out at the wrists and into a lacy material. It was fitted and black and was somewhat cleavage-bearing… okay well somewhat was an understatement but so was their 'apparent lack of' brain cells and common knowledge, not to mention concern for others

A 'lose-lose' situation for all of us wasn't it? Or 'win-win' depending on how you looked at it…

Fuck man, living here was going to make me miserable. Goddamn.

I half glared at the silver-hair who was all but disappointed at the fact that he could no longer run his eyes up and down my nearly-half-naked body. Men have no shame… or at least this one didn't. I was roaring to show them an ass-whooping they wouldn't soon forget, though being out-numbered by a bunch of S-Rank criminals that were, with the exception of one, all bigger, older, stronger males that were scary as shit, weren't exactly odds I'd wanted to take. I mean, yeah I was a dumb-ass, but I wasn't out of my mind.

As much as I didn't want to, I'd just have to go on dealing with them until; A) they killed me, B) I killed myself, or C) I got myself out of this hell hole. Sucked to be me didn't it?

I grabbed my things and exited the bathroom, keeping a death glare mostly locked on Hidan, and put away my things with care. That's when Blondie decided to make a comment. Bastards I tell you… both of them!

"Oh great..." he said in between sniffs, as he sampled the air. "Now the place smells like your fuckin' girly shit!" He rolled his eyes. That did it! Don't fucking complain to me, when I'm the one that's going to be feeding you from now on!

"Shut your goddamned Blondie!" I pinned him to his spot with a leer so deadly, it could only have been rivalled by a desert cobra. I was good at that. I was the true terror of little children everywhere, or so I assumed when Deidara's face hardened and returned it with a matched look of anger. And it wouldn't have been so intimidating if he couldn't produce bombs like he could sperm… that was providing he had any male genetalia in the first place. I held my glare fast. Worst comes to worse, I'd dive for my bag and fling out a few kunai or shuriken. I'd bet he'd deal with them as easily as before, though. The little bitch was quick on his toes. I'd, however, like to see how fast on his toes he'd be after I removed them before he got a chance to react under the strain of my sound waves. And should the going get rough, I could put him under a genjutsu and make him blow his arms right off. (Talk about your thinly-veiled foreshadowing –cough) What little common sense I had then took over my rage-driven impulses and kept me grounded. God knows I'd have fucked him up otherwise.

Blondie was about to throw another tantrum, about what I couldn't could give a shit, until the raving-psycho-lech on my right made another comment, ultimately getting both of our attention away from each other.

"This is getting good. Hold on while I get some popcorn," Hidan mocked, laughing as he graced us both with amused glances back and forth. Like it was out some bad comedy sitcom, Deidara and I whipped around and turned our little glarefest onto the silver-haired cunt who found this all but amusing. I heard him gulp for a second, his smirk rotting away from his features.

"Well fine, be that way. So much for trying to lighten up the situation." He walked to the door. Finally the piece of shit was going to leave, but naturally the fucking smart-ass had to get one word in edge-wise before leaving us alone.

"Oh and by the way, princess. I dig the outfit! Who knew you were a fan?" He gave a curt chuckle and a wink that would have landed him a broken nose far worse than Deidara's, had he not gone to leave. The door shut abruptly, sending a chilly waft of underground air throughout the room. Deidara's gaze hit me again, though I didn't bother. He wasn't worth bothering with right now. Unfortunately for me, Blondie thought otherwise.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again… un," he kept his tone low but even an idiot could have heard the growing anger in his voice. I couldn't avoid it any longer. I turned my head in his direction and returned his look of scorn with that same cobra's leer. Ice met poison, each of their attributes snaking knots around the other, as ice froze the toxins while the toxins seared the ice. "You will address me as _'Senpai',"_ he hissed. '_Two can play at that game'_ I thought, my blood beginning to boil over again unto dangerous heights.

"I'll address you as such when you decide to demonstrate a decent level of respect towards me. Just because I'm cooking for you doesn't mean I have to be nice to you right off the bat." I returned viciously.

"Get off your fucking high-horse! In case you hadn't realized, you're staying in my room, let alone the fact that you belong to Akatsuki now!" I interjected with fury and passion weaved in every word. That's bullshit! There's no way I was going to stand for that! No fucking way!

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't exactly brought here voluntarily!" There was a depth of unnerving sarcasm in my voice that seemed all too natural, though almost unattainable, and yet completely unavoidable all at once. "I belong to _no one_, least of all to a pitiful organization of low-life criminals!"

"Yeah, the low-life criminals that now have you working on their every whim! No matter what you do or say, whether you like it or not, _you belong to Akatsuki!_ There is nothing you can do about it now. You can only go down from here... un! There's no amount of respect for you to receive. You're at the lowest level here in Akatsuki, so stop acting like you're so goddamn high and mighty!" he yelled with malicious intent. To my surprise, his words cut me deep, and even to the core. They sat there, deep in my heart and roiled there for a long moment and dug a sharp pain in my chest. Yeah, by all means, Deidara was a bastard... but he was right. Whether I'd want to admit it or not, I was now just a pawn of Akatsuki, no matter what part I played. I was the lowest level. I was so low on the food chain that it was scary to think about. They could do whatever the heck they wanted with me and I couldn't say shit to anyone, much less make a peep. I was shaking on the inside. There was a time in my life, hell a long one at that, where I could have cared less as to what happened to me. Then after I grew up and began to make friends for the first time in my life, I learned a valuable lesson from them. It was something my mother had tried to teach me throughout my childhood. Something I never listened to before. Sometimes you need to hear it from everyone I guess, though I learned it nevertheless. It was to appreciate who I am, who I was, and what I could do and what I could be, and to not let others push me around. I had gone through some rough shit as a child. The tormenting and the name-calling, and the comparing, all held more than their share of nightmares for me in my past. And now all of it was beginning to come back again, those same wicked fangs burying themselves deep into my god-forsaken soul; and that is what hurt the most. I could feel my stomach grow cold and turn over as I searched the far corners of my mind for something to say. Nothing came. It was a defeat I didn't want to admit. It was a defeat I wished didn't exist. But it was still there, no matter how hard I might have tried to ignore it, no matter how hard I might have tried to pretend it didn't exist. I bit the dust, with all its foul, earthen, shitty taste and swallowed hard against the lump in my throat.

"You're right... I'm sorry." I didn't bother to look at him. I was too busy trying to cope with my own defeat and stupidity. I cursed myself a million times over. I was such a fool.

"You apologize for everything, don't you... yeah?" His tone changed. It sounded... almost sympathetic. As much as I didn't want to I raised my eyes to him, but only just barely. As soon as his eyes made contact with mine I averted my gaze. I was still to down on my pathetic self to stand it.

"You're not the only one who's had to deal with this, so... don't feel too bad... un." I looked back up at him, suddenly, almost forgetting my current unhappy state. Deidara shrugged nonchalantly before turning back to the bed. He bent down and picked up his cloak which he had carelessly let fall to the dusty concrete ground. He tossed it onto the mattress and walked over to his dresser. Retrieving a cotton black turtleneck shirt, he slipped it over his head. I turned away to my things as to not look at him while he was changing out of courtesy. I shivered momentarily. No wonder he got out a sweatshirt. It was chilly down here. The floor was icy to the touch under my bare feet and it sent cold waves rippling up and down my spine. I pulled out some black socks and slipped them on quickly, placing my hand on the wall for support. You'd think that with being a trained kunoichi, I'd have learned by now to keep my balance. Unfortunately I was born under 'exceptional circumstances'. Yay me. I was a pathetic retard with no friends AND Akatsuki's new pawn. Needless to say Lady Luck has a severe thing for chicks. Yeah... if only...


End file.
